Epílogo de Candy El Príncipe en la Colina
by Yuleni Paredes
Summary: Novela escrita por Keiko Nagita. Descubra qué ocurrió entre Albert y Candy, después de que este se le revelara como Príncipe. Traducción del francés al español hecha por la profesora Maritza Jiménez. Coordinadora de la sección Arte y Entretenimiento, Diario El Universal (2019) Email:colibr2005 (arroba) yah...es Material facilitado por Louna Neella


**Novela escrita por Keiko Nagita**

**Traducción hecha por la profesora Maritza Jiménez.** Coordinadora de la sección Arte y Entretenimiento, Diario El Universal (2019)

Email: colibr2005(arroba)

**1-Tío abuelo Williams**

Sobre qué cielos está Ud. Hoy? Qué país está sobrevolando?

Yo no había imaginado que jefe del clan Ardlay podía ser así de atrapante. Yo estoy, por otra parte, más que agradecida de que haya encontrado un momento para visitarme en la Casa Pony, entre dos decisiones de trabajo.

Y sobretodo… sobre todo…

He aquí, me pongo todavía a soñar…

Entonces, el príncipe de la colina…

Sorpresa ¡El príncipe de la colina era…

El príncipe de la colina era Ud.

Yo tiemblo todavía ¡!La emoción es tan fuerte¡

Y no he tenido todavía el tiempo de reponerme: Apenas me ha reconocido que Ud. era ese que toda mi vida yo había llamado el príncipe de la colina, M. Georges llegó a buscarlo y ha desaparecido Ud. de nuevo de la colina. Una costumbre suya, decididamente…

Resultado, tengo todavía la impresión de estar en un sueño, mis pies no tocan la tierra…

El pequeño príncipe de la colina… oh, no! _**Jamás lo olvidaré**_

Inútil intentar dormir esta noche, es seguro

Candy

**2-Señorita Candice White Ardlay **

Le agradezco sinceramente su carta. Yo tenía cualquier escrúpulo de haberla abandonado tan precipitadamente, y más que yo acababa de hacerle una _**confidencia demasiado importante**_.

Le ruego, por tanto, me excuse esa forma tan brutal que le ha afectado manifiestamente.

Entonces, Candy?

Y si yo escribiera con ese tono? Yo veo desde aquí una mueca no muy entusiasta… No es verdad? Entonces, tú tampoco vas a escribirme con ese tono cortés y frío que no se te parece. Escribe como cuando tú me hablas… como de costumbre, pues ¡

Yo comprendo perfectamente que estés molesta, insisto.

Yo te he ocultado que yo era William A. Ardlay durante tanto tiempo.

Yo debía luchar contra mí mismo para no reconocerte todo, pero yo te comprendo, no voy a tratar de justificarme.

En fin, solo quería mirarte de lejos, protegerte sin decir nada.

Quién habría podido imaginarse la devoción con la que _**te has ocupado de M. Albert**_, sin siquiera saber quién era él verdaderamente (como en un viejo melodrama à quat'sous)?

He aquí por qué yo prefiero aceptar y retraerme en mí mismo, a veces, cuando a propósito_** te burlabas de mí tratándome como un viejo y llamándome "tío abuelo William". Eso no es gentil con las personas viejas, pero reconozco que fue merecido**_.

Y sin embargo, yo tenía todavía un secreto que confiarte, y sabía que iba a sorprenderte, era seguro.

Se trata, claro, de nuestro encuentro en la colina de Pony. En esa época yo era todavía un _muchacho joven_ y recordarlo es una manera de regresar al pasado.

Candy…

Tú has sabido inmediatamente de qué momento preciso hablo….

Cuando yo vi tu rostro contrariado, comprendí que tú volvías a ver perfectamente la escena

Me hubiera gustado discutir tranquilamente contigo…

Es tu especialidad,…., tú nos acompañaste hasta el carro, no lo recuerdas?

No te acuerdas?

Ahora, debo darle prioridad al trabajo que tanto tiempo he dejado hacer a los otros.

_**Me gustaría tanto verte de nuevo allá**_, pero… posible durante un largo tiempo.

Escríbeme, Candy, _**eso me dará placer**_.

Pero escríbeme con el mismo tono de siempre,…como Candy, no como alguien que no se te parece.

Pórtate bien.

Y salúdame a la señorita Pony y a los niños!

William…

**3-Su alteza el príncipe de la colina**,

Es muy lindo que me pida escribirle como yo hablo, pero el simple hecho de _**pensar que estoy dirigiendo a mi príncipe de la colina me pone en todos mis estados**_… Vamos, uno respira profundo.

Mí querido príncipe de la colina…

Muchas gracias por su pronta respuesta

Mr. William Albert Ardlay me da siempre esas sorpresas… Eso no es razonable para un pequeño ser tan frágil como yo… Voy a necesitar muchos corazones de repuesto.

Creo que a partir de ahora yo debería llamarlo más bien "abueeeeeeeeeelo". Eso le enseñará.

Pero debo reconocer que hay una manera delicada y totalmente encantadora de revelar un secreto. _**Él esperó que estuviéramos los dos en la colina de Pony, en el ambiente exacto donde nosotros nos encontramos años y años**_. El cielo azul claro y el perfume las flores multicolores lucían exactamente iguales, también.

Él apareció ese día sin advertir en la Mansión Pony. Desde entonces esa aparición espontánea me había puesto en alerta: algo misterioso parecía querer aparecer. Acuérdese, la señorita Pony y la hermana Lane se activaron inmediatamente para recibirlo, mientras que yo, por mi parte, me quedé de pie como una estaca, incapaz de hacer un gesto. No se dio cuenta?

Y luego, desde el instante en que entró, no tenía Ud. su expresión de costumbre. Ya no era más el tío abuelo que yo conocía, tenía el aire de un pequeño muchacho. _**No como cuando yo me burlaba de Ud. llamándolo "abuelo" aunque Ud. es más joven**_. En fin, yo no quiero decir que Ud. sea mucho más joven que su edad… No es eso. Ah, zut, no logro encontrar las palabras apropiadas… En fin, ese no era el mismo ambiente de siempre, _**yo sentí que mi corazón latía más fuerte**_.

Por otra parte, ud. rechazó el té que le ofreció la señorita Pony y _**se dirigió a mí en un tono muy serio**_:

─Candy, vamos a la colina de Pony, quieres?

En ese instante, tuve como un vago presentimiento.

No…. No, ni siquiera eso…

Un día, arriba de la colina, Ud. se quedó un momento sin decir nada, después me miró directo a los ojos, como si hubiera tomado una gran resolución, y me dijo con una sonrisa forzada:

─Candy… puede que haya llegado el momento de que me devuelvas mi broche….

De un solo golpe, el tiempo como que se rebobinó. Yo me vi entonces, todavía pequeña, en la cima de la colina… Y de repente mi príncipe estaba delante de mí, todo sonrisa. Yo estallé en sollozos. Entonces, entre dos hipos, dije:

─Yo sé, yo sé…Yo soy más bonita cuando sonrío, verdad?

El príncipe de la colina tenía también los ojos húmedos.

─Hoy tienes el derecho de llorar. Tú eres bonita así, pequeña niña.

Su voz también tenía como un ligero velo… Era la del príncipe de la colina! Sí, era su entonación ¡

Pensar que no me había dado cuenta ¡Siempre a vuestro lado, siempre escuchándolo, y no me había dado cuenta…

Ahora, al menos, _**sé por qué yo había amado siempre vuestra voz**_.

Y comprendo por qué, tío William me parecía ligeramente diferente que de costumbre. _Ese no era tío-abuelo William que había aparecido de pronto en la mansión Pony, ese era el príncipe de la colina_.

Mis lágrimas corrieron largo tiempo, pero _eran lágrimas de alegría_.

De igual manera, es Ud. chocante, mi príncipe ¡

_**Cuántas veces hemos hablado del príncipe de la colina cuando vivíamos en la residencia de las Magnolias! Cuántas veces le he mostrado el broche ¡Y el señor Albert, que me escuchaba sin decir nada**_… Él no había recobrado la memoria en ese momento? Cuente conmigo para cocinarlo, la próxima vez

Sí, el príncipe de la colina se ha dignado gentilmente a esperar que mis lágrimas cesaran de correr.

**La brisa primaveral secó mis mejillas**

El cielo azul sobre mí, mi príncipe a mi lado…

_**Yo disfrutaba este instante de felicidad perfecta, perfecto**_, cuando la corneta del carro de Georges, al pie de la colina, me devolvió a la dura realidad. Poof ¡!

Yo, que me había prometido hablar tantas cosa con el príncipe de la colina, si lo reencontraba

un día ¡ Yo, que tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle

Qué hacía él ese día en la colina de Pony?

Por qué había desaparecido tan repentinamente?

Y bien, guardé todas mis preguntas para la próxima vez que volviera a verlo, entonces ¡

_**Pronto el mes de mayo, la colina de Pony va a estar cubierta de flores**_.. Y Ud. sabe que día llega en ese momento?

Sí, quiero hablarle del aniversario de alguien (por qué grito tan fuerte? Le daño las orejas, es eso?)

Hop-la! Dela cumbre de la colina de Pony, con mis poderes mágicos, yo hechizo al príncipe de la colina:

Araherahèhé¡ Buraburanflapiflapo ¡ Geragoraniarfniarf…

Bouuuum¡

Ese día, Príncipe de la Colina, tú vendrás a la mansión Pony a celebrar el aniversario de la joven que es bonita cuando sonríe y también cuando llora ¡_**Como regalo, tú le ofrecerás vacaciones! Largas vacaciones, y tú te quedarás mucho tiempo, mucho tiempo con ella, y le hablarás mucho, mucho¡**_

Bueno, en principio, eso debería funcionar…

Candy

**4-Señorita Candy la bruja.**

Querida Candy,

No vale la pena que me lances un embrujo, como si yo fuera a olvidar el aniversario de esa persona ¡

Además, hace mucho tiempo que yo busco un regalo para hacerle. Y bien, esta vez tengo un regalo que le gustará a Candy, estoy seguro. Un condensado de sudor y lágrimas.

En cambio, tu no me resentirás demasiados si tus poderes mágicos no tienen exactamente el poder descontado, verdad? _**Yo adoraré poder tomar vacaciones contigo, piensas bien**_, _pero Georges me miró con ojos desconfiados con el aire de decir: "Ud. ya ha tomado suficientes vacaciones por toda su vida"_.

Hum… y temo mucho que él tenga razón…

Bien, no pongas esa cara, querida Candy.

Al contrario, yo te pregunto si quieres venir a Chicago. Annie me ha hecho saber que ella desearía celebrar su aniversario juntos. Y si es en Chicago, es más fácil para libérame.

Si tú estás de acuerdo y si quieres desinflar tus mejillas enojadas, yo hago enviar inmediatamente un autobús para ir a buscarla. "Ustedes" quiere decir tú y todo el mundo en la mansión Pony, obviamente.

Por supuesto, hacer la fiesta en la mansión Pony sería muy divertido, pero en Chicago tampoco estaría mal ¡Para los niños, es una buena ocasión para visitar el mundo, y para las señoritas maestras, será también la ocasión de tener un poco de descanso. Yo me encargo de todo. Entonces, se acabó esta discusión?

Y cuando veas mi regalo, estarás aún más sonriente.

_**Eres tan linda cuando sonríes**_.

Ah, pero yo siento que tu suerte hace un poco de efecto de todas maneras…

Desde el otro día, no dejo de retornar al pasado.

Sí, es verdad… Por qué fui yo a la colina de Pony ese día? Y por qué en kilt?

En esa época, y en verdad desde mucho más joven que eso, yo heredé la posición de jefe del clan Ardlay. Desde entonces, me estaba prohibido salir al exterior, debido a circunstancias complejas._** La familia Ardlay siempre ha creído en el valor de la sangre**_. Mi padre, William C. Ardlay, un hombre de negocios de genio, reinaba en el clan desde su juventud. Sin embargo, después de su muerte brutal, la familia se encontró en una situación delicada. Yo era el único sucesor posible, la ley de nuestro _**clan solo reconocía la filiación directa**_, expresada por el nombre. _**William lo llevaba el hijo mayor de la familia de generación en generación**_. La hermana mayor de mi padre, la tía abuela Elroy, y otras personas de gran sabiduría, se inquietaban de ver otras familias de reojo en la posición de jefe del clan.

Es inútil que tú sepas los detalles de las luchas que nos agitaron, _**porque hoy todo se arregló**_.

La única cosa importante, es que después de la confirmación de mi elección como cabeza del clan por la tía abuela Elroy y otros ancianos, ellos tomaron la decisión de gerenciar colegialmente los asuntos del clan hasta que yo hubiera alcanzado la edad adulta. Pero ellos jamás aparecieron en público como un consejo de regencia oficial. Al contrario, _**ellos hicieron correr la voz de que el clan era dirigido por William A. Ardlay, un hombre de gran inteligencia, aunque un poco excéntrico**_.

Aunque la familia es bien extensa, muy pocos conocían la verdad, y el rumor echó raíces.

En fin, esta estrategia se demostró de una eficacia absolutamente temible. Yo mismo noté que miembros de la familia con quienes yo había jugado en mi infancia no tenían ningún recuerdo de mí… Yo no sé cómo eso era posible.

Al final de cuentas, yo era una suerte de marioneta que manejaban tirando de un hilo o de otro. _**Yo estaba muy solo.**_

Los preceptores privados escogidos del postigo me dieron _**una educación de alto nivel, en comercio y en derecho. Domésticas muy decentes se ocupaban de mí. En fin de cuentas, yo pasé mi infancia entre adultos severos y poco sonrientes! Solamente mi hermana mayor, Rosemary, me comprendía y me prodigó una gran ternura mientras vivió.**_ Mi situación, esa identidad de prestado, artificial, que era la mía, no dejaba de preocuparle.

Pero después de su muerte…

Ves tú, Candy…

Las mujeres de mi familia desaparecen con frecuencia prematuramente. Fue también el caso de mi madre. Ella murió poco después de mi nacimiento. _**Fue Rosemary, con quien había una gran diferencia de edad, quien ha hecho el papel de madre**_.

Ese día, el día cuando encontré Candy en la colina, yo me había escapado de la casa.

Yo escuché reír…

Mi fuga no ha durado ni un día, pero fue una fuga de verdad.

Ese día tenía lugar una recepción en la residencia secundaria de los Ardlay en Lakewood. Los días de recepción familiar, en general, George me llevaba a cualquier parte, lejos, pero en ese momento, por una razón o por otra, eso le había sido imposible. Por supuesto,_ él me había prohibido formalmente salir de mi cuarto_.

**En esa inmensa pieza, yo hacía mis tareas**. _Yo escuché las risas de __**otros niños**__ de la familia, y la música de cornamusas en el parque y las otras alas de la residencia_.

Yo conocía muy bien la cornamusa. Yo era el mejor soplador de toda la familia, de eso estaba convencido. Incluso si, en definitiva, mi única familia estaba constituida por **mi tía** **abuela Elroy, **_**que no se desconectaba nunca**_….y **de George, que no sabía dar un consejo sincero**. Yo…**Ningún amigo de mi edad.**

Cuando escuché ese instrumento, no pude permanecer encerrado en mi cuarto sin hacer nada. Me puse la vestimenta tradicional. La costumbre es que los jóvenes asistan a las fiestas de familia con esa vestimenta. Tuve la impresión de que había menos ancianos ese día que en las fiestas familiares de Chicago. Me metí la idea de que si yo bajaba en kilt, nadie me notaría…Evidentemente, _**no había dado tres pasos fuera de mi cuarto cuando fui atrapado y reprendido agriamente por mi tía abuela Elroy**_: **"Ud. se olvida cuál es su lugar, jovencito"**.

Eso me produjo una cólera negra ¡

Sin embargo, yo no tenía más que algunos meses a permanecer: yo debía ir a continuar mis estudios en Inglaterra, donde no habitaba nadie de la familia. Era mi única esperanza, pero parecía que no quería llegar nunca. Y después, yo había captado que aun en Inglaterra, estaría eternamente **acompañado de un chaperón**. En fin, yo sería encadenado eternamente…

Pero, quién era yo, a fin de cuentas ¿?

Aunque de 17 años, yo_** no tenía ninguna libertad**_. Solo era un nombre. Y mi nombre marchaba solo, parecía más vivo que yo ¡ Pero yo… yo, quién era yo?

Mi vida solo era artificios y convenciones.

Yo sabía manejar. Entonces salí de la propiedad. Evidentemente en kilt, difícil de pasar yo no reflexioné para nada. Salí, y eso fue todo. No tenía ni siquiera dinero. Por primera vez en mi vida, el aire que respiraba tenía el perfume de la libertad.

Y entonces?

"Yo soy William Albert Ardlay! Ese es quien soy! Eso lo eriza? Venga entonces a hablarme, si tiene algo que decirme".

Eso puede ser lo que yo grité solo al volante del primer vehículo que encontré en el estacionamiento de la residencia. Rodé al azar. De repente, me detuve al borde de la ruta, descendí y salté a una colina.

_Por qué esa colina y no otra? No había ninguna razón. Porque su tamaño, su forma y su altura correspondían exactamente con la imagen que yo me hice de una "colina", me imagino_.

Me estiré en la hierba. El cielo estaba tan alto… me sentí absorbido por el azul. Las nubes, de formas agradables, pasaban…

Ellas son libres…

Permanecí ahí, dejando vagar los pensamientos en mi cabeza, cuando de pronto, algo pasó.

Las nubes se desgarraron y partieron en todos los sentidos, se pegaban unas a otras, se amalgamaron, desaparecieron….

Mi aliento se cortó, Candy…

_Las nubes mismas no son libres. Ellas también tienen su destino_. El viento las despeina, mueve su curso. Cómo hacen ellas para permanecer a pesar de todo de manera tan bella y armoniosa?

Yo pensé en nuestra familia. En mi padre, mi madre, mi hermana mayor, _y en Georges, que me seguía como mi sombra._

_Incluso en mi tía abuela Elroy, tan severa, pero ella también quería mi bien y se esforzaba por protegerme, de cierta manera_.

Una verdad me apareció: Sí, yo podía ir donde yo quisiera, … que tenga, sería siempre quien soy.

Yo quería ser libre, pero no podía rechazar el hecho de que yo era un Ardlay.

Una cosa era segura, sin embargo: Yo no quería vivir más a las órdenes de nadie. Nadie me diría más lo que debía hacer. A partir de ese momento, sería yo quien juzgara y decidiera mi vida. Con ese pensamiento, de repente me sentí más ligero.

En el mismo instante…

Una pequeña niña con un rostro enfadado, la boca torcida llegó corriendo a toda prisa a la colina.

Esa pequeña niña eras tú ¡

**Yo me acuerdo perfectamente**: tú hacías grandes esfuerzos para no llorar.

Lo comprendí inmediatamente. Tú te aguantabas hasta que arribaras a la cumbre de la colina, hasta ese momento en que creías que estarías sola.

_**Tu rostro me ha impactado tanto**_.

Candy…

Yo jamás había visto a nadie llorar así tan profundamente!

No pude evitar llamarte…

Entonces, tú creías que yo había desaparecido, pero fue por culpa de Georges.

Yo vi que Georges venía por un lado de la colina. Entonces me fui corriente por el otro lado, para escapármele.

_**Tú estabas hablando sola mostrando la base de la colina**_.

En fin de cuentas, Georges finalmente pudo agarrarme, él es muy rápido. Cuando me agarró, gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Yo no esperaba eso. El no dijo ni una palabra, lo que me hizo más daño aún. Desde ese día, solo he visto a Georges llorar una vez más: cuando murió mi hermana Rosemary.

Pero no me importaba que él me atrapara. **Sobre esa colina yo había encontrado una razón de vivir.**

**La pequeña niña que había encontrado en la colina.**

**No la he olvidado.**

_Cuando yo te salvé de la cascada, te reconocí inmediatamente: esa cruz que llevabas en el cuello, ese broche_…

Y además, tú no habías cambiado nada. Seamos honestos (no te en enojes, veamos…)

_**Tú me contaste tu vida, y yo pensé: Esta muchacha, yo puedo hacerla feliz. Yo quiero hacerla feliz**_.

_**Sí, yo quiero, yo puedo hacerla feliz**_. ..

Ah! esta carta está ya demasiado larga ¡

Un efecto de la magia de Candy, esto también, puede ser?

Hasta Chicago, te espero.

Albert

PD: Te suplico, no me llames más "el príncipe de la colina". Acepto cualquier otro nombre que me quieras poner, pero no ese, por favor. Yo no odio las cosas un poco cursis, pero esa, es demasiado, esa me produce urticaria…

**5-Señor Albert,**

Su carta me ha hecho llorar tanto! Ahí está ahora toda sucia ¡

Prometido, no le diré más "Abueeeelo William", no abusaré más de su paciencia.

Señor Albert se ha convertido tan cercano, de pronto…

Sí, la mansión Pony completamente acepto con alegría su invitación a Chicago.

Me alegraré de reencontrarlo ahí ¡

Candy la llorona

**6-Querido señor Albert,**

Señor Albert ¡Señor Albert ¡ Señor Albert!

Perdón? Ah, bueno. Es suficiente? No vale la pena gritarle en las orejas?

Lo siento, es porque estoy tan contenta, no puedo evitar repetir mil veces su nombre…

Señor Albert, gracias ¡

Estoy tan contenta como si hubiera recibido todos los regalos de todas las muchachas de la Tierra ¡

Esta gran habitación que Ud. ha hecho redecorar en verde menta solo para mí¡ _Este mueble de madera hecho a mano, tan suave y agradable de tocar… Yo adoro el perfume de la madera_!

No era necesario, _**yo me podría contentar con la habitación de huéspedes como hasta ahora**_, Ud. sabe. Ahora voy a tener ganas de volver todo el tiempo a Chicago para aprovecharla ¡

Sin contar todos esos regalos sobre la mesa, tan numerosos que yo no sabía cuál abrir primero! Y…. eso no fue todo ¡

Desde que vi la habitación renovada y redecorada, creía que ese era el "condensado de sudor y lágrimas". Ahora, imagínese, con todos esos otros regalos, me quedé pasmada.

Pero eso no era tampoco lo mejor ¡

Oh, señor Albert, cómo agradecerle?

Ud. ha superado a César y Cleopatra ¡

Cuando lo vi sobre el césped, no podía creer a mis ojos! César y Cleopatra, el que yo había cuidado donde los Lagan! Con quien yo viví en la caballeriza!

Incluso después de que Ud. me adoptó, yo continúe visitándolo a escondidas, de vez en cuando. Y qué desesperación cuando me di cuenta de que ellos habían sido vendidos por separados. Bastaba mirarlos para comprender que esos dos se amaban. Qué falta de respeto de parte de los Lagan, Neal y sobre todo Eliza, de haberlos separado. Ellos solo se ocuparon de ellos un tiempo, y cuando se cansaron, los descuidaron. Exactamente lo mismo que cuando Neal se metió en la cabeza comprometerse conmigo. Oh! Hice muy bien en salirme de sus rejas!

César y Cleopatra han envejecido, por supuesto, pero el aire de buenos caballos no los ha abandonado. Lo más emocionante fue que ellos me reconocieron. Fue delante de ellos que mis lágrimas corrieron más rápido.

Y qué delicadeza de su parte haber organizado su transporte hasta la Mansión Pony¡ Yo no paraba de llorar a causa de Ud ¡ Los niños adoraban ocuparse de ellos. _**La granja Cartright está a dos pasos, César y Cleopatra tendrán un retiro pacífico y bien merecido en la colina de Pony.**_

La señorita Pony y su hermana Lane también pudieron tomar las primeras vacaciones de su vida. _**La señorita Pony no había ido a una gran villa desde hace veinte años, me dijo**_. Y todo gracias a Ud! Le transmito entonces sus más sinceros agradecimientos. Espere recibir una larga carta de su parte, en cualquier momento. La hermana Lane se quedó patifusa delante de la residencia Ardlay en Chicago; cada vez que habla de ella, sus ojos brillan! Ella se pregunta si eso que vio era verdaderamente real…

Los niños no se quedaron tranquilos. Desde su regreso, no dejan de hablar de la gran villa. Aunque nosotros ahora tenemos un buen modo para hacerles quedarse tranquilos. Basta decirles: "¿Quieres volver a Chicago? Entonces pórtate bien". Es como una fórmula mágica!

Y yo estoy tan contenta de haber podido ver de nuevo a _Archie, Annie y Patty_…. Hacia tanto tiempo!

Sin embargo, no tuve verdaderamente la ocasión de hablar largo con . He ahí los límites de mis poderes mágicos, me temo.

Ud. luce tan ocupado… Me preocupo por su salud. Por otra parte, el Dr. Martin también le ha recomendado no trabajar demasiado, verdad? La amnesia es una enfermedad que puede volver? Yo espero que no ¡

Destaco que, a pesar de la inquietud, _**tengo sobretodo buenos recuerdos de nuestra visita a la residencia de Las Magnolias**_. _Ahí recordé todos los días. Nuestro portamonedas estaba generalmente vacío, pero nos divertimos mucho._

"Compartiremos todo"… Fue Ud. quien lo propuso, y no lo olvidaré jamás. Yo rezaba porque Ud. recuperara la memoria, pero al mismo tiempo, no encontraba desagradable vivir así… como hermano y hermana.

Ahora, yo sé que no era como hermano y hermana… más bien como padre e hija adoptiva.

Por otra parte, es "Padre" como yo debería llamarlo, en verdad.

En definitiva, ¿en qué momento recuperó Ud. la memoria?

Y más, me contará sus aventuras en África, también., verdad? Pero cuándo?

Su encantadora hija adoptiva

**7-Candy**,

No tengo tiempo para escribir una verdadera carta, sino un billete muy corto, para hacerte un reproche.

Tú me habías prometido no abusar más de mi paciencia.

Entonces qué es eso de "Padre" y ese "Su encantadora hija adoptiva?

Bueno, "encantadora", de acuerdo, una pizca (ah, veo una mueca que se dibuja en tus labios). E "hija adoptiva"… Efectivamente tú eres mi hija adoptiva. Casi lo había olvidado, imagínate tú! Hay algo un poco insólito en el hecho de que _**un hombre joven y soltero **_tenga una hija adoptiva, no te parece? _**Pero es sobre todo que esas palabras resuenan de manera demasiado desagradable**_, _me parece_. Yo no tengo quizás el aire, como eso, pero soy muy sensible a esa clase de cosas. (No te rías, yo te escucho…)

Debo partir a Sao Paulo. Yo te escribiré desde allá.

Le dirás a la señorita Pony que yo no he hecho sino lo que es natural en un padre adoptivo.

_Ah, diablos, dije "padre adoptivo"_… _**A mí tampoco me gustan esas palabras, sin embargo… bah**_.

Pórtate bien ¡ Y dale los buenos días a los niños de mi parte.

Albert

**8-Querida y "un poco" encantadora Candy,**

Te escribo desde Sao Paulo, donde acabo de instalarme en mi habitación del hotel. _**Hace dos horas que pasó la mañana, y estoy al fin solo**_…

Todo va bien, nada de qué preocuparte de ese lado.

Recientemente, yo amo todo lo que hago, mi trabajo, todo eso…

Finalmente soy el hijo de mi padre Williams.

Estoy feliz de que todas las pequeñas bagatelas de tu aniversario te hayan gustado. Me parece que te divertiste de verdad en la fiesta también.

_**Perdón por haberme ido en medio de esa felicidad**_.

Espero que César y Cleopatra saboreen de ahora en delante de un bien merecido reposo alrededor de la Mansión Pony. Ellos dos forman verdaderamente una pareja bien adecuada. Me habría encantado que hubieras ido a sus recuperaciones. Su placer de reencontrarse fue bien conmovedor y comunicativo. Humanos y animales son parecidos. O puede que no. _Los animales son más puros, más sinceros que los humanos. Porque ellos no se traicionan jamás._

Dejé a Poupée en África. La separación no fue fácil, pero ella se convirtió en la Preferida de la clínica veterinaria donde trabajaba, y pensé que eso era mejor. Más tarde tuve noticias de ella. Ella murió de su bella muerte, a una bella edad para una mofeta...Tú rezarás también por el reposo de su alma.

Después de recuperar la memoria, me dije que había hecho bien en dejar a Poupée en África, que por lo menos no la había entrenado conmigo en esa catástrofe en Italia. Pero cuando veo a César y Cleopatra, me digo que quizás a ella le habría gustado viajar conmigo que morir en un accidente de tren. Son esos pensamientos que me pinchan el corazón a veces.

No fui yo quien recuperó a César y Cleopatra. Fue Georges. Las molestias que él se tomó para recuperarlos merece respeto. Y el sobrenombre de "caballero blanco" que tú le has dado le va como un guante. _**Además, él ya se sintió como un perro cuando me pegó aquella vez que desaparecí.**_

Quieres saber en qué momento recuperé la memoria?** Fue a causa de un accidente que tuve atravesando la calle, cuando me llevaban de urgencia a la clínica del Dr. Martín, me parece.** Antes de eso, ciertas imágenes me llegaban a veces, como flashes, pero al fin, un día, tenía un violento dolor de cabeza y me desmayé en la cocina de ese restaurant gracias al cual _**adquirí un saber hacer particular como plomero**_. Cuando recuperé el conocimiento, era de nuevo yo mismo: Albert… quiero decir, William Albert Ardlay.

Claro, he debido habértelo dicho inmediatamente, pero no pude. Lo lamento mucho.

**Pero debo decirte que yo no quería tampoco ponerle término a esta vida llena de calor contigo**. Porque estaba claro que si yo regresaba con la familia Ardlay, **ellos no me habría estado permitido disfrutar de tanta libertad, debido a mi posición**.

No era puro egoísmo de mi parte, por otro lado, aprovechar esa libertad? Yo vivía a mi gusto, mientras que a tanta gente se le ponía la sangre de tinta… Esta vida de caprichos que yo me permitía, se la debía al clan Ardlay, y a la devoción de Georges, hay que decirlo.

_Pero tú sabes, Candy… Yo solo he hecho viajes de placer. Mi estancia en Inglaterra, por ejemplo. Yo estaba allá para preparar el terreno en vista de nuevos negocios a desarrollar. Si yo te encontré allá fue por puro azar, __**y yo quiero creer que es porque nosotros estamos liados por una clase de hilo milagroso,**__ como tú dices tan bien. Cuando yo terminé mis negocios en Londres, y tú te restableciste, me decidí a dejar el zoo de Blue River._

Y me fui a África, lo que había sido siempre mi sueño.

Pero aun allá, si yo pude vivir y trabajar sin problemas en África, fue gracias a las protecciones del clan Ardlay.

Es verdad… Sin duda no soy capaz de vivir por mí mismo. Esta idea dolorosa me ha perseguido siempre. En África, he debido enfrentar esa realidad. Si yo fui a ese continente cortando los lazos con todo el mundo, incluso con Georges, fue efectivamente para obligarme a vivir sin ninguna ayuda, contando solo con mis propios medios.

_La atmósfera de destrucción que precedió a __**la guerra era tan perceptible en África**__. No es verdad que fue eso lo que me empujó allá, de paso?_

Los negocios del clan Ardlay estaban florecientes, yo me dejé convencer de que eso no inquietaría a mucha gente si yo desaparecía por un tiempo.

Qué egoísmo, verdad? Claro que eso iba a inquietar a la gente! Mis caprichos de la época me dan vergüenza hoy. Y puede ser que ese tren que explotó en Italia me ha hecho perder la memoria fue una especie de castigo muy merecido.

Un espía estaba a bordo, parece. Una persona sin identidad. Que me haya hecho sospechar, mí, que también escondía mi identidad, no era normal?

Chicago…

El nombre de esa villa que permanecía pegada a las trizas de mi memoria fue mi salud, en definitiva. **Se convirtió en un camino hacia ti**.

Tú sin duda lo has notado, **yo soy mucho más creyente y religioso que antes!**

**Si, cuando yo estaba interno en el campo de prisioneros,**una persona compasiva no me hubiera reenviado a Chicago… Sí, a Chicago, **yo no habría cruzado tu camino**.

Candy…

Yo era un hombre sospechoso de un crimen, sin identidad, sin memoria. Pero tú no me has abandonado. **Perdiste tu empleo por mi causa, y sin embargo, continuaste dándome tu coraje.** Me sostuviste, prometiéndome que mi memoria volvería, sin falta, tarde o temprano, tú estabas tan segura y cierta… porque quizás un día, una vez, yo te ayudé.

Jamás te agradeceré lo suficiente.

**A partir de ahora, quiero buscar dónde está tu felicidad, y haré todo para llevártela.**

**Desde mi retorno, tomo vacaciones y voy a verte**.

Bart

**9-Querido señor Albert,**

Cuándo regresa de Sao Paulo?

Cuándo viene a la Mansión Pony?

Si Ud. tiene un tanto, aunque sea poco, de reconocimiento por mí, entonces venga pronto.

A propósito, "Bart", es así como lo llamaban?

Es bonito, "Bart"!

Bueno, hoy no escribo más.

**El resto se lo diré de viva voz, verdad?**

También a veces antipática, Candy

**10-Señor William Albert Ardlay,**

A menos que sea: Mi pequeño Bart (¿)

En cuanto a mí, como cada día, después de mi jornada de trabajo en la clínica Happy Martin, acabo de acostar a los niños.

Mi pequeño Bart… Muy bien, ese nombrecito, gracias por habérmelo soplado ¡ Solo su hermana Rosemary, la madre de Anthony, lo llamaba así. Pero Ud. me autorizo a usarlo en mi turno…

Sin embargo,** hoy es más bien una forma más cortés, menos familiar, como quiero dirigirme a Ud**.

Esas pocas horas pasadas en Lakewood me han como llamado hacia mí misma.

Sus apariciones improvisadas son decididamente muy malas para el corazón, pero no es sino cuestión de entrenamiento. Con la costumbre, mi corazón tal vez se reforzará. Es parecido para la señorita Pony y la hermana Lane.

Gracias por ese agradable paseo en carro a Lakewood. Y gracias por su interés en los nombres de las flores que yo murmuraba cuando las veía al borde del camino, porque para mí, la copazul no es la misma cosa que la ojos-negros Susan, que la flor de lazo o la cilantro de vaca, aun si algunos llaman a todas hierbas…

**Qué placer ese viento fresco que soplaba en el carro con todos los vidrios abiertos ¡Y esa soberbia canción popular escocesa que Ud. me cantó conduciendo, yo estaba en éxtasis **¡

Fue el camino mismo que yo…., hace mucho tiempo de eso, el día de mis 13 años, llena de esperanza por una nueva vida, todo arrepintiéndome de no haber sido adoptada por Lagan…

Ese camino, lo tomo de nuevo hoy, pero esta vez con el **príncipe de la colina** (oh, perdón, no lo haré más!) a mi lado ¡

Y **tío abuelo William** (re oh!) también

Imagine mi emoción, **mi pequeño Bart** ¡

La mansión Lagan estaba ocupada.

Dejamos el carro en la Mansión Ardlay y nos fuimos. Pasamos por los tres portales.

Yo ya había ido varias veces a Lakewood, pero esa fue la _**primera que caminé con el señor Albert**_. Tantos sentimientos se movían en mí, permanecí silenciosa. Noté que el señor Albert no hablaba.

**Stair… Anthony…**

**No los veré más, y sin embargo, ellos sacuden mi corazón**.

Me imagino que ud. mismo tiene también muchos recuerdos vinculados con Lakewood. Los recuerdos de su padre, de su madre que Ud. no conoció sino en fotos, de Rosemary Brown…

Le pedí que me acompañara al bosque. El bosque en el cual Anthony hizo ese golpe de caballo que le costó la vida.

Las campánulas **cubrieron de azul un lado bordado de** **eglantinas**. La luz de la tarde se dividió en cintillas como para marcar la frontera con el otro mundo…

Todo eso era tan bello que me puse a llorar.

Sí, esa famosa cacería del zorro… si no se hubiera producido ese evento, donde estaba previsto presentarme a la familia como hija adoptiva… Anthony no habría muerto tan joven.

"Es mi culpa… Es mi culpa si Anthony está…"

Yo estallé en sollozos. **El señor Albert me tomó en sus brazos**.

"Qué dices? Soy yo quien te adoptó, y fui yo quien organizó esta cacería del zorro…"

**Su voz dolorosa penetró mi corazón**.

_**Ah, los mismos sufrimientos que los míos… los mismos dolores se debaten en el corazón del señor Albert desde hace todo ese tiempo, pensé**_.

Ud. me disculpará de haber mojado su camisa de mis llantos.

_**Nadie puede saber lo que nos espera en el camino. No es culpa de nadie**_.

Desde ese instante me sentí partir hacia una nueva vida.

Gracias, señor Albert ¡

Y esa habitación…

**Sobre el escritorio de la habitación verde menta que Ud. hizo decorar para mí, encontré mi diario**.

Señor Albert…

Ud. querrá devolvérmelo, claro.

"Tú lo tienes, creo… Es algo importante para ti, obviamente…" , murmuró el señor Albert, con una voz tranquila, mirando por la ventana.

Sí, ese diario que no habla, por así decirlo, sino de Terry, que está lleno de Terry...

Seguro… yo también me preguntaba qué se había hecho.

Ahora, ese diario se encuentra a mi lado.

_**Pero no lo he abierto**_.

_**Cuento confiárselo de nuevo, señor Albert.**_

_**Como Ud. también me devolvió el broche que yo le había dad**_o.

El tiempo que pasa es cruel. Cruel y bueno.

Cómo evolucionará el mundo, no lo sé. Pero yo creo, tengo la certitud de que los buenos recuerdos se mantienen presentes en nuestro corazón.

Y es gracias a ellos que podemos sobrellevar todos los malos momentos.

**Yo agradezco infinitamente a mis padres el haberme abandonado delante de la mansión Pony, pues fue gracias a eso que yo lo encontré señor Albert.**

Soy yo la que nunca podré agradecerle lo suficiente, Ud. sabe.

**Mi felicidad? Mi felicidad es ahora**.

Esta noche tampoco podré dormir.

**Pero tú, mi pequeño Bart, ten dulces sueños ¡**

Con amor y gratitud

Candy

**11-Señor Anthony Brown,**

Yo me acuerdo de ti, siempre. Pero esta vez creo que soy capaz de escribirte. Esta primera carta no abandonará mi corazón… Es un poco triste, claro que sí.

Tú viste a Stair, supongo. Y tu mamá también, seguro.

Anthony…

Yo fui a Lakewood.

Sabes con quién estaba?

Ah, pero… ¿de qué sirve hacerte esa pregunta?

Tú no conoces al señor Albert, es verdad. Stair y Archie lo reencontraron en Londres. Si lo hubieras conocido, es posible que hubieras encontrado en** él** parecido con Rosemary, tu madre.

En verdad, **el señor Albert es el tío abuelo de William. El hermano menor de Rosemary.**

Sorprendente, verdad Anthony?

Y eso no es todo: **él **era también **el príncipe de la colina**, de **quien tan frecuentemente te hablé**. Imagínate mi sorpresa cuando lo comprendí ¡

Sí, exactamente. **El joven hombre de quien guardabas un recuerdo muy vago, era él, era tu tío**.

Uds. se parecen, y es natural, de hecho. Tú comprendes por qué yo te confundí con **él **el día que te vi por primera vez en el portal de las rosas? Uds. tienen los dos el mismo color de cabello rubio cenizo. Si el señor Albert hubiera tenido ese color de cabellos la primera vez que lo vi, yo quizás habría tenido alguna duda…

Falta de suerte, cuando yo lo conocí, **él tenía el cabello castaño. Además tenía una gruesa barba y lentes negros no muy atractivos. **Todo lo contrario a ti, en suma. Mientras que, de hecho, Ud. tiene los ojos del mismo color, como supe más tarde. **El color azul pálido del cielo que viene de nacimiento**.

Según el señor Albert, él tenía efectivamente los ojos azul cenizo de nacimiento, pero el color se le oscureció cuando creció. Y sus viajes por el desierto oscurecieron más su cabello. Por el contrario, el accidente y su enfermedad, le hicieron recuperar su color.

En Lakewood, entré por primera vez en el mausoleo del clan Ardlay. Ahí vi cantidad de fotos de ancestros de la familia. El de Rosemary es el más bello de todos. Ella está representada con su recién nacido en los brazos, y sonríe tiernamente.

No pude aguantar las lágrimas.

Qué bello bebé eras, Anthony ¡

Un día tú me hablaste de ella, de los recuerdos que conservabas de tu madre.

"**Las flores desaparecen y reaparecen aún más bellas; los hombres mueren y reviven mucho mejores en el corazón de los hombres…**"

He repetido esa frase. El señor Albert me escuchó en silencio. Después de un largo momento, me contó del matrimonio de su hermana Rosemary con tu padre, Vicent Brown. Ellos se casaron a pesar de la oposición de la familia debido al origen social de los Brown.

La felicidad no depende de la clase social ni de la fortuna. **La felicidad es vivir con la persona que uno ama**.

Ella fue amenazada de romper todos los lazos con la familia Ardlay. Rosemary fue una mujer suave, pero fuerte, que sabía que eso que ella quería no iba a ser fácil de lograr.

Como tú, Anthony.

Tú también, tú eras dulce y fuerte a la vez.

Si tu hubieras vivido más tiempo, qué clase de adulto serías hoy? Tu última sonrisa está siempre grabada en mi corazón. Yo estaba tan desesperada con tu desaparición que me detestaba incluso por respirar. Tú no estabas más, entonces con qué derecho el sol se permitía elevarse en la mañana, o caer en la noche? Fue atroz continuar sin ti. Yo no tenía el derecho de tener hambre ni sed…

Nunca jamás amaría a nadie tanto como a ti, estaba cierta y segura.

Y sin embargo…tú sabes, verdad?

En Londres fui terriblemente embrujada por un muchacho que se te parecía.

En fin, por corto instante me pareció que se te parecía, pero puede que en realidad fuera exactamente tu opuesto.

**El me hizo descubrir que eso que llamamos amor puede presentarse bajo formas muy diferentes.**

**Y que hay cosas perdidas que uno no puede recuperar**.

Uno no puede volver a ver a los muertos, por ejemplo. Eso parece evidente, dicho así, pero me ha tomado una enormidad de tiempo aceptarlo.

Y luego, **también aprendí que el destino puede hacer que uno no pueda ver más a alguien bien vivo**.

He aquí ese saber que se acumula, capa tras capa, es eso lo que se llama "vivir".

Eso no impide de guardar siempre la esperanza en sí mismo, mientras haya vida.

Tu última sonrisa me da fuerzas. Porque yo sé que tú puedes perdonarlo todo.

Gracias, Anthony.

**Soy muy feliz de haberte reencontrado**.

**Tú, Stair, y todos los que reencontraré más tarde, todos mis recuerdos… todo eso me alimenta, y me nutrirá. Mis tristezas, mis momentos felices… todo eso se convertirá en una energía que me permitirá ser yo misma, y vivir a mi manera**.

Mañana es una página en blanco. Qué me espera? Sea lo que sea, me alegro de entrada.

_**Anthony, yo sé que no será en este mundo, pero yo quiero vivir de manera que no me avergüence cuando esté de nuevo frente a ti**_.

Con la sonrisa, ¿te acuerdas?, nos lo prometimos.

Anthony, cuento con tu protección, discreta, pero siempre presente.

_**En la estación en que florecen las Dulces Candy**_.

Ya se hizo de noche,

Una penumbra azulada invadió el cuarto, mis manos blancas se desatan en la noche. Ordeno lentamente todos mis recuerdos en el cofre incrustado de joyas.

En tanto tiempo se ha escurrido…

He perdido tantas cosas, y he encontrado tantas otras…

Digamos que he aprendido a hacer las paces con el destino.

La luz… la sombra…

El destino no aporta solo la sombra, también trae la luz, deslumbrante.

Como decía la señorita Pony, nadie sabe lo que le espera después de la curva, pero si yo sigo avanzando sin miedo, la siguiente curva es un maravilloso encuentro que me recalentará.

Es lo que yo creo, finalmente.

Sentada en la silla, espero que todos mis recuerdos en el cofre de joyas recuperen su calma, antes de cerrar la tapa.

Yo también, en la penumbra, dejo que mi respiración se calme.

De pronto, la luz se hace en la pieza.

-**¿Qué haces en la oscuridad, Candy?**

Esa voz dulce, que siempre hace latir mi corazón.

**Él **sonríe, mirándome en el umbral.

_**Esa sonrisa que yo adore**_.

Ni siquiera escuché su automóvil.

─Buenas noches ¡Has vuelto!

La voz casi cubierta de alegría de poder pronunciar esas simples palabras, me levanto y me lanzo en sus brazos.


End file.
